


Legal

by jemrio



Category: The Finder (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemrio/pseuds/jemrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Willa's 18th birthday, and there's something she'd really like to do now that she's legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 4 years ago, when I was so starved for anything Walter/Willa I decided to write some for myself.

“Uuuugghhhh, come ON Timo, answer your fucking phone!” Willa howled as she tramped up the gravel driveway to her trailer, phone wedged between her ear and shoulder. Her face was red and sweaty, half from anger, half from the four heavy grocery bags she carried in each hand. She shifted to get a better handle on the bags in her left hand. “God dammit!” she screeched as her phone clattered to the ground. Willa set the bags on the ground and snatched the beat up Nokia from the driveway before dropping to the lawn chair beside the trailer. “My god I’m going to kill them. Every last one of them...” Willa trailed off, rubbing her hands over her face in exhaustion. She leaned back in the chair and kicked off her boots, swearing murder in her head as her poor toes ached when she stretched them. Leo had sent her out that morning with a foot long list of errands to run; she hadn’t quite believed him when he’d started talking her through it, considering what day it was and everything. But when he handed her his VISA card and practically pushed her out the door, incredulous cursing and all, Willa figured she might as well face it.

They’d forgotten her birthday.

The list had been all encompassing: supplies for the bar from Costco, personal food at the market, even dry-cleaning. Willa didn’t even know Leo or Walter used dry-cleaning. Then Timo had called saying Uncle Shad wanted to meet with her. In Miami. A good three hours one way. After she hung up there was a lot of screaming and thrashing and beating the dash of her car, but in the end she had to pout and bear it. You don’t say no to Uncle Shad. So she put off the grocery shopping for after Miami, and thanks to her maniacal driving tendencies had made it back to the Ends of the Earth by 8.

“They are so gonna get it...” Willa groaned weakly as she stood on stiff legs. She gathered the bags that belonged to her, taking them into her trailer before the tropical humidity could get to them. Then she gathered up the rest to lug into the bar, forsaking her shoes as her bare feet were already coated in sand. She muttered obscenities the whole way. Her long hair was sticking uncomfortably to her neck, and she tried to shake it off while she kicked the back door. “I swear, if someone doesn't come let me it I’m gonna smash this Corona right her on you’re stupid welcome mat--” The door swung open so suddenly she careened forward at the loss of the solid door beneath her foot.

“SURPRISE!!!!!” A collective, cheery roar resounded.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” Willa looked up, startled out of her anger. The bar was crowded with people, all holding their arms up in celebration, all wearing matching grins. She found Leo in the bright madness, his big teddy bear self lumbering towards her.

“You... you guys threw a party for me?” She looked up at him, eyes wide with disbelief. Leo beamed and gathered her into a crushing hug.

“Happy birthday Willa.” She felt rather than heard him, the words rumbling from his chest in that deep voice of his. Willa smiled as she withdrew, a faint pink blooming at her cheeks.

“Aw, you softie, you. I knew you wouldn’t send me out like that for no reason.” She pushed his big shoulder.

“Actually, that was my idea. Thought you could use some extracurricular activity.” Walter smirked as he sidled up. Willa rolled her eyes, but not even Walter could wipe the current silly grin off her face.

“You’re an ass.” She said as she hugged him, her voice muffled by his chest. He was so much taller than her. His hand settled on her head, mussing her hair slightly.

“I know!” He replied brightly. Willa shook her head as she pulled away and tried to ignore the little thrill that ran up her spine when his hand tangled in her hair. _There is a time and place for those feelings, Willa Monday_ , she mentally scolded herself. _And none of them include anything other than alone in your trailer after midnight._ She put an extra foot of space between her and Walter just in case as she shifted her attention to the rest of the room. She didn’t notice Walter’s eyebrows furrow at her obviously purposeful move. There wasn’t really a crowd as she had thought before, just Timo, Isabel, and a handful of clients they had helped find things for in the past. Even her former parol officer was there, chatting up the super cute chef Walter had found two years ago. Everyone came up, offering their well wishes and hugs as Willa made her way to the bar. She laughed and reminisced with them all over the next few hours, and enjoyed watching most of them become more and more drunk. By the time she found Timo at the corner table alone, it was nearly midnight. She tied her wavy hair into a bun as she sank down into the chair next to her friend, who regarded her in his usual reserved-yet-all-seeing way.

“You look happy.” He commented, sipping a beer.

“I am happy. Gimme some of that.” She swiped the Corona from his hand and took a long draught.

“Hey now, you’re only 18, no drinking yet, remember?” Timo chuckled, but made no move to retrieve his drink. Willa propped her feet up on the table and stuck her tongue out before draining the rest of the bottle. “So. You like the party?” he asked.

“Yeah. But I hate what you guys made me do to get me out of the way. Seriously Timo? Miami?” She punched his shoulder. He laughed.

“Hey, that one was almost legit. Uncle Shad really did need to talk, I just may have... jogged his memory while he was out of town.” He grinned, all innocence. Willa scoffed.

“Six hours round trip! You’re covering my gas money, bitch. Jogged his memory my ass...” Timo made a face.

“I knew I shoulda told Walter screw off when he asked me. Shit what’s that, 60 bucks?” Timo ran a hand through his hair as he did the arithmetic in head. Willa cocked an eyebrow.

“Walter asked you?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. The party was his idea.” Willa didn’t quite know how to feel about that. Her face must have reflected her confusion, because the next moment Timo was smirking. He leaned over and nudged her with a sharp elbow. “You should probably go thank him.” His eyebrows did a little dance as he motioned towards where Walter was leaning against the bar. Willa flushed at what she assumed was Timo’s attempt at innuendo.

“You’re gross if you’re saying what I think you’re saying.”

“No. I’m just observant.” He said, leaning back in his chair with his hands tucked behind his head, the picture of gloating. Willa glared.

“What are you talking about, Timo?” She said, prodding him in the stomach impatiently. He just laughed.

“You really underestimate me, Willa. I saw how you felt about him probably even before you did.” Willa blushed deeper. Her mouth dropped open ready to deny, but not a sound came out. She sputtered for a moment before composing herself.

“That-- that’s just not true.” Timo rolled his eyes and Willa grimaced. Even she couldn’t believe those weak words. Timo suddenly became moderately serious.

“You are legal now, you know.” He spoke quietly, shooting her the ghost of an encouraging smile. He glanced at his phone. “Shit, sorry to scram so early, but I’ve gotta be in Miami tomorrow so...” Timo got up and gave her a one armed hug from behind. He kissed her on the cheek. “Love ya, later.” And then he was gone, leaving Willa with quite the unexpected topic on her mind. She blinked and looked up to find Walter smiling at her. She colored all over again. _He couldn’t have heard_ , she thought desperately, not over that ridiculous rumba music Leo insists on playing. She was relieved when he turned back to Isabel, the smile on his face evidently left over from his conversation with her. Willa’s relief quickly flared into annoyance. _Wait, Isabel’s still here?_ she chewed on the inside of her lip as she watched the two of them. She hated the jealousy that suddenly weighed her down. _Yeah, I’m out of here._ Willa stalked up to the bar and pasted on a bright smile as she threw away Timo’s beer bottle.

“Thanks for everything you guys, this was great! I’m exhausted though, thanks to Walter,” she gave him a pointed look. He beamed at her. “Anyways, I’m going to bed. G’night.” She waved at Isabel and made her escape.

* * *

 Much later, the sounds in the bar silenced as Leo and Isabel left for home. Willa lay sprawled over her bed, brooding. _I’m 18 dammit, tonight should have been full of epic risks and sexy times. Not nursing a beer in the corner with my cousin._ She sighed, exhaling into a pout as she ran her fingers over the old quilt beneath her. It had been her mother’s. One of the only good things the woman had ever passed on to her daughter... The crickets’ symphony outside and the gentle hum of her mini fridge slowly lulled her into a fitful sleep. She thrashed quite a bit, but that was normal for Willa. Lately, anyways. Her dreams had been confusing recently. Not abhorrent, (totally the opposite actually; she rather enjoyed them) just... confusing. No surprise Walter was at the center. Two weeks prior, Willa Monday had experienced her very first (and certainly not last) wet dream. She woke up gasping, covered in a sheen of sweat.  
A soft knock on the door sent the already thrashing Willa right off the edge of her bed in spasms.

“Urrrghhh...” She groaned and rubbed her hip bone before struggling to her feet. She was not prepared for who stood on the other side of her door.

“Walter?” His face was un readable.

“Hey. Can I come in?” Willa frowned, but stepped aside.

“Uh, yeah.” She rubbed her eyes and stood back as he folded his large frame into the trailer. He plopped down on her bed, looking at her expectantly. Willa experienced a flash of annoyance. His presence was so not helping her confused mind-frame. “Can I get you anything? A drink? Snacks? My virginity?” _Shit that was supposed to be a thought!_ She coughed and blinked, her eyes wide. Walter just laughed.

“Wow. That was wildly inappropriate.” He said, nodding at her appreciatively. Willa blushed and clapped a hand over her eyes.

“Sorry, that was supposed to just be a thought-- oh god I can’t believe I just said that.” Walter looked her over.

“Are you okay Willa?” she opened her eyes to her employer regarding her in quite the same manner he looked at his finder dioramas he needed to figure out.

“What d’you mean?” she asked, propping a hip on the small counter across from him. She was relieved he wasn’t making a bigger deal of her comment.

“Earlier you seemed stressed. At a party. Your party. So, you know, I just wanted to make sure--”

“I’m fine.” She interrupted, obviously too quickly, judging by the disbelieving look on Walter’s face. “Really. I just, I mean it’s really nothing. Timo and I were just talking.”

“Talking.” he looked interested.

“Yeah, talking. What, am I not allowed to talk to my best friend anymore?” she glared at her toes. Walter just sat there expectantly. Again. She sighed in frustration. “Not that it’s any of your business, at all, Timo was just trying to convince me I have a shot with this guy I like now that I’m legal.” She gazed intently at her fingernails. Walter raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? Boy talk?”

“Seriously.”

“Why are you so upset then?”

“‘Cause I obviously have no chance and Timo was just being an ass about it and god dammit I’m fucking 18 why is everything still so hard?!!” Willa exploded. She stood across from him breathing for a minute, her arms crossed and a tear seriously threatening to break past her wall. Walter opened his arm slightly.

“C’mere.” He beckoned with his hand. Willa sniffed and climbed onto her bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she curled in closer, her face buried in his shoulder. This is just too insane... Walter just stroked her hair and seemed to zone out while she calmed down. Willa liked the feel of his cotton shirt under her cheek. They hadn’t done this in forever; just sat together. Usually it only happened when Walter was drunk, which surprisingly was an event in itself. Walter didn’t like the fuzzy feeling in his head when he drank. For a barman, he drank a considerably small amount of alcohol. “So that’s what this was all about? Some guy?” His voice was quiet, like he was thinking of something else. Willa nodded into him. He held her tighter. “Willa, men are jack asses. I know you know this. A guy who can’t see how beautiful and smart you are is quite frankly in need of a wake up call. You probably don’t know that.” She tilted her head up to meet his eye.

“Y’think?”

“Totally.” He smiled at her, expecting that to be the end of it. And it should have been. A good confidence boost was all the situation called for. Only this was Willa, and when was anything ever simple with Willa?

She made no move to pull away. Her gaze didn’t waver. In fact, it intensified. Her eyes flickered to his lips which were only inches from her own. Walter saw what was coming...

But he didn’t move. So she stretched her neck and kissed him.

To her surprise, Walter actually kissed back. He was just buzzed enough for the alarm bells in his head to remain silent. Their lips moved hesitantly together, sweet and innocent, more of a comfort than anything. He touched a hand to her cheek, she trailed her fingers up his chest to latch around his neck. Willa’s mind had gone blank. She felt so much for Walter, she just wanted him to see that. The next moment she had pulled herself over his lap, a leg on either side of his waist, straddling him. Lips still connected, she kissed him more urgently.

The pressure over his groin finally woke Walter up, and he pulled away.

“Willa.” It was a statement, a whole conversation loaded in one word. She heard the doubt, the guilt, the fear in that one word. She also heard a low edge in his voice, the one usually reserved for Isabel; the one that made Willa’s spine downright tingle. She half smirked.

“You never gave me a birthday present, Walter...” she trailed off, leaning in to recapture his lips. “Eeeep!” she squeaked, as the next thing she knew she was plucked from her position and deposited firmly on the opposite side of the bed. Walter rose and headed for the door.

“No.” He said, not even turning to face her. Willa blinked, startled for a moment, before a harsh desperation rose in her throat.

“ _Fuck_ this,” It was anger on the edge of something even more dangerous. “You all talk so pretty, about how _special_ I am, how _wonderful_ , but you don’t mean it. It’s all shit, none of you ever mean it.” He stopped, hand on the doorjamb. Willa ran her hands roughly over her scalp, quickly pacing away from him, then back, unable to concentrate on anything except her blinding desire.

“Walter, please.” Her voice cracked. Anger towards him bubbled in her stomach, but it was tempered with a much more searing emotion. Just when she thought he was going to walk out on her, he spoke.

“I can’t give you anything, you know.” Still not facing her, hand still braced on the door frame, knuckles stark white. Willa’s brow furrowed.

“What? What does that mean?” Walter turned, brown eyes intense. They bored into her own navy ones, speeding her heart rate up a million times.

“Nineteen years. Nineteen years in between us, that’s what it means. I can’t be your boyfriend, your lover. I can’t give you the relationship you deserve. I can’t give you long years of happiness, which you also deserve, because Willa- Willa you are amazing.” Willa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I can’t give you anything... more than tonight.” He finished softly, his gaze positively burning into hers. Willa’s heart half broke then, because despite all her wariness, and walls, she had fallen half in love with him. She drew a breathe and moved slowly towards him. She dismissed the rejection, focusing only on those last words and the look in his eyes. She saw it more clearly as she drew closer, a kind of pained and barley restrained desire; it was the same look she was sure was mirrored in her own eyes.

“That’s all I want.” She lied. His fingers jumped as her hand found his, but he didn’t pull away. Willa tugged him back to the bed, more with her eyes than anything else, her soft words almost a ghost in the air. They were back in their previous position, him sitting, her straddling. As she settled over him, her heart hammering wildly, she lied again. “I don’t need the rest. Just you, right here, right now...” She trailed off, lips a breath from his.

“Happy birthday, Willa.” This time, he leaned up to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t begin as she’d thought it would. Willa prided herself somewhat on her perverted mind; salacious fantasies were sort of her forte. There was a whole file of these labeled “Walter” in her head, scenario after dirty scenario of her boss taking her in every possible way... but none of them, not even one, started out like this. 

She’d never expected his muscled body could be so soft, that those large palms and thick, strong fingers could be so gentle. Willa’s back arched as they burned a path down her sides, keened through his kiss as he kneaded the curve of her ass. Her hips answered with gusto when his thumb stroked at her inner thigh. The struggle became not to fall completely apart before they’d even begun. 

Walter seemed to understand; he withdrew from the kiss to let her breathe for a minute, collect herself. His fingers wound up into a shock of her curls and suddenly he was the one steadying himself. One look in her fast darkening, lust filled eyes and he was toast. A red flush tinted her cheeks, chest, and swollen lips.

“Oh, I am going to _ruin_ you.” He said, voice low. Suddenly Willa’s eyebrow quirked.

“You didn’t mean to say that out loud, did you?” She asked breathlessly, lust doubling in her eyes if that was possible. Walter let himself smile as grabbed her by the waist, laying her down on the bed beneath him. He shook his head no.

“That was supposed to be a thought. But I guess as long as it’s out there...” In one swift move he got her shirt off, and his mouth was on her bare breast, a little less gentle and a little more like Willa’s dream scenarios. She moaned, back arching automatically as his teeth grazed her nipple, his fingers worrying the other. 

Walter had underestimated just how quickly her writhing body and breathy moans would affect him; a growl rumbled in his chest as Willa’s hips undulated searching for contact and her small, soft hands fisted in his hair.

“M-more Walter.” She pleaded, reflexively locking her ankles behind his torso as her body pressed into his, shivering, trying to silence the gnawing heat that had lit in her belly. Walter’s tongue circled her pert flesh languidly, before tracing upwards towards the dip in her collar bone; there he bit gently as his thumbs pressed circles into the hollows of her hip bones. The combination of the sensations stoked the fire inside Willa expertly, and she moaned, bucking her hips wontonly.

Walter almost chuckled as Willa tossed her head back, a silent and desperate request. 

“There she is…” His voice was husky, gravelly almost, as he struggled to keep his composure. This was about Willa, he told himself, all for Willa. _Goddamn, Willa,_ he thought, as he reached up to palm the smooth swell of her breast once more. She was intoxicating, all flushed and horny, all because of him. He planted kisses up her trembling neck, pausing to suck hickeys into existence haphazardly. Willa gasped deliciously as he took special interest in the spot on her jaw just beneath her ear. More of her tantalizingly filthy moans spilled from her lips, and Walter felt his pants tighten considerably. He smirked into her skin before pulling away just enough to catch her pleading eyes. “How do you want it, Willa?” he murmured, a carnal edge to his almost pleasant tone. “I can make you scream if you want.” 

Willa’s eyes widened and she blushed deeply. Before she could answer, his hands slipped beneath her ass, sliding forward and out to draw her thighs open. He moved achingly slow, teasing the sensitive skin inside her legs as he went. Willa’s strangled moan muffled into her pillows as she shivered, sizzling nerve endings trying to find some release. Her underwear was soaked through, she could feel the damp cloth cool as Walter pulled away. He gazed down at her, head cocked to the side, something glinting and hungry in his eyes. Still wetter she became when she realized it was lust. _Lust for me_ , Willa thought in wonder; _he’s hungry for_ me. His hands continued to draw out whimpers as they mapped every centimeter of her thighs. Annoyance shot through her as he teased near to her mound but never touched it. He was waiting for something. And from the darkening eyes and quirked lips, he was enjoying the teasing immensely.

“So… you’ll do whatever I want?” Willa implored, managing her breathless voice. Walter’s hands stuttered in their journey, and his dick was suddenly painfully hard. Even as she was trying to tease him back, he detected the innocence in her question.

“Anything, Willa.” She thought she saw something else flicker in his eyes as he leaned down to cup her face, something besides the overwhelming lust. So, so softly he thumbed her bottom lip and kissed her. “If you ask me, I’ll do anything. But only if you ask. I promise.” He pulled away, smirking again, that something else gone from his eyes and replaced by mischief. “I think I’ve already spotted someplace to start…” swiftly he pulled off her flimsy shorts.

“Finally.” Willa mumbled, squirming down the bed towards him, still on her back. Walter clucked his tongue. 

“Don’t be so impatient. I want this to last.” he gripped her hips and tauntingly stretched the waistband of her panties. “And I’m assuming you do too?” Without warning, he plunged one finger under the fabric to run through her folds. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasped, pussy throbbing. Naked but for her cotton panties, Willa writhed beneath him, flushed and biting back moans. She was dripping wet, more than ready for the two fingers he slid into her. It was difficult for Walter not to moan himself as he watched her respond to his touch. Her tangled hair spread fan like, halo like around her head. _So young and innocent,_ he mused, desire spiking though him at the thought of her dreaming about him. He knew she had. Willa didn’t hide her thoughts nearly as well as she thought; most of the time the fantasy playing in her mind was written all over her face. Her chest rose and fell in time with the building tension, and she bit her lip hard when his thumb brushed her clit. “Mmm Walter…” she trailed, straining her hips to be closer to him.

“I’m here Willa.” He whispered, cursing himself for not shucking off his damn pants before they started. It was getting painful to watch her. She made a sound of disapproval as he stood up to unbutton his jeans. 

“Wha— oh.” She had propped herself up on her elbows, ready to complain at his withdrawal, but at the sight of the bulge in his boxers she fell silent. Walter swallowed hard as she rose to her knees and shuffled toward where he stood just at the edge of the bed. Then he was the one biting back moans; Willa palmed him through his boxers with one hand, while the other crept up his torso under his shirt.

“Careful,” he said, but he wouldn’t stop her. It was easier letting her set the pace, rather than struggle to keep himself under control.

“Shirt. Off. Now.” She cocked an eyebrow and lifted the hem. Walter obeyed immediately, pulling his tee shirt off and flinging it to the floor.

“So bossy…” he murmured, trapping her hands between them as he pulled her closer. He caught her lips in a searing kiss, coaxing a small moan from Willa. Skin flush against each other, they both lost their minds a little. Walter tasted every inch of her mouth, and Willa pressed her body as close as she could to his warmth. Her fingers danced their way from the middle of his chest to beneath his boxers, taking him in hand even as her hips thrust more and more erratically. She was getting desperate; he stepped out of his underwear after she pushed them down over his hips, still intent on letting her dictate the situation. 

“Oh god, Willa…” he murmured. It should have been illegal, the feeling of her dexterous fingers around him, the hot, wetness of her cunt against his stomach. 

She shivered at his words. Willa pulled away to meet his eyes, and for a moment neither of them could do anything but labor to catch their breath and rut against each other.

“I—I think I…” she whispered haltingly.

“Oh. Right.” Walter quirked a smile, remembering once more that this was her first. He ducked his head and with a swift yank her panties were on the opposite side of the trailer. Willa cried out as his tongue delved between her folds, working it’s way around every inch of her. He sucked her clit and tested another few fingers into her amidst enthusiastic and reflexive responses. 

“Unnh, Walter, _yes_ ,” Willa moaned. “ _More_!”

He pulled away way too soon, way back on his knuckles at the edge of her bed.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold off,” He said, running his big hands up her thighs and over her nipples. His lips glistened _just_ noticeably with what Willa knew to be her juices, and through glazed eyes she noticed his cock was very much erect. Willa scooted her rear towards him, parting her legs desperately.

“Then don’t.” 

He was at her entrance in an instance, teasing her, _killing her_. He met her eyes one final time. “God, you’re so old fashioned. Yes, _yes_ okay, fuck me already,” She muttered quickly, hips jutting up to envelope his cock in her mind numbing warmth. 

“ _Jesus_ ,” he gasped, slowly continuing inside her. There was an instant of pain that flashed over her features, but Willa was never one to show weakness if she could help it; he dipped his head near hers and whispered “I’m sorry Willa, god, I’m sorry. I love you. Fuck, I love you so much.”

Her eyes snapped open just as his shut. For a half a second he thought about taking it back, but then again…

He kissed her temples, then the corners of her mouth, and then began working on a hickey beneath her jaw. Willa shivered and smiled.

“I love you, Walter.”

That was all he needed to hear. There was a lot of careful rhythm and adjusting in the next ten minutes, but soon enough he was fully inside her and she was aching and burning in places she’d never ached or burned before, and his arms encircled her firmly, not leaving even a breath between them. They were one being, lips parted in ecstasy. 

 

Afterwards, Willa was only just able to register the soreness before slipping into a blissful doze, still tangled with Walter on her trailer bed. He pulled her closer, even as he pushed the thought of consequences for his actions out of his head.


End file.
